One Vs. All
One Vs. All, a popular adventure by Mystify, tells of the story of a supposedly unbeatable warrior named Wei Kemp Norris, who has been and still is traveling the world in search of an opponent that can match his seemingly infinite might. It's easily recognizable because the majority (if not the entirety) of the adventure's images are animated GIFs, and the author is in the habit of choosing whichever commands would look the coolest when animated. Plot The adventure begins with Wei exterminating the champion fighter of a village with a single attack, adding another to his list of supposedly difficult but actually ridiculously easy victories. The villagers tell him of an apparently undefeatable giant on the other side of the hill, and the intrigued Wei goes to investigate, only to have his way blocked by a Rock Golem. After a brief battle the golem falls, and Wei proceeds to the village beyond, where he mingles with the locals and learns of a giant named Thundersnot (who, actually, was originally meant to be named Thundershout.) Wei beats Thundersnot and learns of several potential opponents; the one he chooses to fight is a psychic eight-year-old girl named Sally. After successfully defeating Sally, Wei learns of more opponents. On his way to take on the cyborg Harold Packers, he fights several warp beasts and makes his way through the entire cyber-arena. After beating Harold, Wei heads off to take on General Frankenstein but is stopped on the way by a Time Cop on a pachycephalosaurus. Wei stops him and heads back out to the General, stopping the general's whole army and making himself some breakfast. He then catches Frank off-guard and manages to eliminate him. In lieu of actual opponents, the freed soldiers give Wei an address. Wei doesn't follow the address but instead goes to Porbar, where a mysterious beast is attacking the city. On the way, Wei kills a devil in one blow. Wei breaks its large shell, revealing a Cthulaken. Using the Cthulaken's dark energy, Wei upgrades his triblade into an omniblade and slays Cthulaken. He then heads to the mysterious address when he is abruptly abducted by aliens. He manages to free his trappings and defeat most of the aliens, before going to Floor Q and winning a dance contest. Wei then leaves and destroys the mothership, as well as landing on (and subsequently destroying) a strange beast. Inside the factory, Wei runs into a shapeshifting assassin named Shirnok. Once Shirnok is incapacitated in a sealed pipe, Wei leaves...and is confronted by a massive second version of Harold Packers. Wei manages to turn him into slag when a final Harold Packers bursts out. This will probably be destroyed for the upcoming 500th animation. Unfought opponents: Sanick the wizard (thought to be responsible for the rock golem, warp beasts, devil, and strange beast), Gornia the dragon, and Heroman. Characters *'Wei Kemp Norris' The titular "One", and the son of Chun Li and Chuck Norris. Among other things, he is the Champion of the Arenas of Flodon, the Commander of the Armies of the North, the disciple of the Grandmaster Tei, and (of course) an undefeated warrior. Appropriately, his two first names mean "powerful warrior". Places *'The Nameless Village' Wei is first seen in this village. After exterminating the village champion with one attack, he learns from them of the the giant on the other side of a mountain. *'The Mountain' Wei crosses this mountain after leaving the village. On the way, he battles the Rock Golem, which was disguised as a rockslide blocking the path. *'San Margaras' A small town on the other side of the mountain. It is here that Wei learns of the giant Thundersnot, acquires his first weapon (the Tri-staff, later upgraded to the Tri-blade), and reveals his background to the bar patrons. *'The Hills' The hills due north of San Margaras. Thundersnot made his home in one of the caves in these hills. *'The Barricaded City' To the east of San Margaras is a devastated city. An extremely young telekinetic by the name of Sally had been using it as her playground for quite a while. *'The Road' The road to Transverse City. Wei fights a series of Warp Beasts here while riding a motorcycle, but otherwise it's a pretty normal road. *'Transverse City' A rather futuristic locale and the site of a rather popular cyber-arena, its champion being a cyborg named Harold Packers until Wei whips him. *'The Forest Area' Includes a portion of the road from Transverse City to General Frankenstein's camp, the forest nearby, and the canyon beyond that. It is over this span of areas that Wei has a confrontation with a Time Cop. *'General Frank's Camp' A tough military camp that General Frankenstein lords over. Wei comes here and defeats a whole army of soldiers on his way to confront the General. Tropes One Vs. All is a relatively trope-free adventure, but it does contain: *Color By Technicolor *Trusty Paddle Category:Adventures Category:Mystify Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners